


Of Cake and Conquests

by Scullybeane



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cake, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scullybeane/pseuds/Scullybeane
Summary: Jack returns home to find his wife looking deliciously adorable and fluff happens.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Of Cake and Conquests

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! I intended it to be a flash forward prologue to a much longer story but I just can’t seem to figure out how to get what’s in my head down on paper. So I figure... start small. So here’s a one shot. Reading it makes me smile and I hope it does the same for you!

Jack cocked his head to the side as he walked into the house wondering if he was actually hearing what he though he was hearing. Yup. That was his wife’s voice floating out into the hallway singing along to some pop tune. Jack suppressed the urge to laugh. His wife was an extraordinary woman, possessed of many talents, but singing was most definitely not one of them.

Grinning widely, Jack followed the howling into the kitchen where he found his wife, facing away from him, barefoot and pant-less in one of his flannel shirts. She was singing and bopping her hips as she worked. He might have thought her failure to notice him odd but he’d returned home much earlier than expected and the music was pretty loud. He was glad she felt safe enough in their home to relax and let down her guard.

She turned slightly more towards him and he saw that she was pouring flour into a mixer. He watched as she took on a slightly irritated look, stopped singing, tried to blow some errant strands of hair out of her eyes and, unsuccessful, gave up and lifted her right hand to swipe at it leaving a trail of flour along her cheek and up into her hair. He continued watching as she cheerily continued singing, bopping, and adding ingredients to the bowl. Her hair had grown just barely long enough to pull back but clearly not quite long enough, he thought, as another lock flopped down into her face. She again swiped her hand up towards her face and into her hair leaving even more of a mess behind. He couldn’t control himself any longer as he watched her eyes scrunch closed and nose start to wrinkle in what he assumed was an attempt to ward off a flour induced sneeze. She was simply too adorable.

“Need some help there, gorgeous?” he asked moving towards her.

“Jack!” she exclaimed, a bright smile forming on her face, the sneeze apparently forgotten. “You’re home early.”

“I am,” he responded, meeting her big grin with his own as he pulled her into her arms. “And what pray tell are you up to with all this?”

“I’m baking a cake,” she said, the huge smile still plastered on her face as she reached away from him to turn down the music.

“Mmmm. I like cake,” Jack said. “I know,” she replied coquettishly, “that’s why I’m baking one for you.”

“Any special reason?” he asked. Sam tilted her head to the side and stared into her husband’s eyes. “Because you like cake. Just like you said.” As she watched him continue to stare at her with a questioning look in his eyes she continued, “and because I was missing you and I love you and I wanted to do something special for you.” Jack just continued staring at her, still not quite believing himself worthy of being so thoroughly loved by this woman. She read his mind. She always could. “I love you, Jack. Completely and thoroughly and without hesitation and one day you’re just going to have to accept...”

He cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. He felt her mouth respond to his, completely and thoroughly and without hesitation, just like she’d said, and he smiled into her mouth and deepened the kiss. Jack thought she tasted even better than normal and let out a slight laugh upon realizing why.

“What?” she asked, grinning up at him. “You taste like cake. You’re even more delicious today.”

“I see,” she giggled, nodding her head in response. “Well, please enjoy,” she said, waiving her hand in invitation.

“Don’t mind if I do,” Jack responded reclaiming her mouth. “C’mere” he said, after a bit, lifting her up onto the island behind her. “Oooh,” she exclaimed, surprised by his action.

“Okay?” He asked.

“Yeah okay. Just wasn’t expecting that,” she responded giggling.

“Well, were you expecting this?” Jack asked as he started unbuttoning her shirt.

“Oh yeah. That I was expecting.”

“How about this?” he asked, licking down her neck into the valley between her breasts.

“Something like that yeah,” she said, maintaining her bright smile.

“And this?” he asked, pushing her down onto the counter, parting her shirt more, and sucking one taut nipple into his mouth.

“Yeah. You like my breasts, Jack, so, mmmm, yeah, not shocked,” she responded, squeaking a little as he clamped down a bit harder.

Jack smiled while working to open the rest of the shirt buttons, jaw dropping at the realization that she’d literally only been wearing his shirt. She smiled up at him impishly as he lifted her back off the counter and yanked the shirt completely off of her. “You little devil,” he said looking down at his gorgeous wife spread out naked in front of him on their kitchen counter. Suddenly, realizing he was still fully clothed, he started yanking at his own shirt and pants almost tripping over himself in his haste. He watched as his wife, barely suppressing a giggle, carried on where he’d left off; left hand squeezing at her left breast and right hand dipping down into her curls. “Fuck, Sam,” he blurted out, grabbing onto the counter’s edge to steady himself as he pulled his last leg free. Gazing down at her with desire, he removed her right hand in favor of his own and, finding her more than ready for him, slid inside. “Jack,” she said simply, lifting her legs up to surround and pull him closer.

They moved together for a time, small expressions of love and adoration escaping their mouths at random intervals. Jack looked down at his wife as she smiled up at him. “I’m close,” he stated, dipping a hand down between them.

“Cum for me, love. Cum inside me,” she said and removed his hand to pull him back in and closer to her.

Jack looked down at her, questioning. She sighed slightly and looked up at him knowing that he hated taking his own pleasure before making sure she was satisfied. “I’m sorry, love. I just don’t think it’s going to happen now.” She won’t fake it. She won’t lie to him. Sometimes she just can’t and he knows that. “And this is amazing,” she continued. “I love you so much and I love making love to you.” He stared down at her seemingly in contemplation of his next move. “Jack. Please. Don’t stop. I want this. I want you. Please, love. Move for me.”

Jack trusts her implicitly so, nodding his assent, he shoved back into her. “Yes,” she responds. “Yes, love. Take me.”

“Sammmmmm,” Jack growled and started pounding into her seeking his release with abandon. He grabbed her legs, lifted them up against his chest and leaning on them, changed the angle and pounded even deeper into her.

Suddenly, she surprised him. “Ohhhh. Ohhhh. Fuck, Jack. Fuck. I... I...fuck!” Jack found himself absolutely delirious with pleasure. He knew Sam and she only cursed when she lost control and that only happened when... “ahhhhhhhh, Jack!” she screamed, and clenched around him sending him toppling over the edge right along with her.

“Yes!” he shouted, pumping his arm in the air and declaring himself victor.

Sam burst into laughter. Her husband’s almost cave man like thrill at his conquest of her orgasm left her in absolute hysterics. Jack peered down at his wife, naked, sated and laughing with glee. He thought, perhaps, he should be offended since she was clearly laughing at him but he could feel nothing but elation at seeing the love of his life, calm, carefree, and emanating pure joy.

Tears formed in Jack’s eyes as he was overwhelmed by both love and the knowledge that he’d so recently almost lost her. Not wanting to spoil the mood, he patted her on her hip and said “glad you find me so amusing but don’t you have a cake to bake? You promised me cake.”

She smiled up at him. “One cake coming right up.”

He kept her there for another moment just staring into her eyes. “Decision time, Jack,” she said matter of factly, “cake or this. I can’t bake from here.”

“Cake it is,” he said, helping her down off the counter. “I already got the only other thing I wanted from you, babe” he chaffed, smacking her ass as she turned toward the bathroom.

“Ohhhh Jack, Jack, Jack,” she scolded, shaking her head as she walked off. “That is not the way to get cake.”

Jack just smirked as he watched her go. Sam Carter never leaves a project unfinished. He’d have his cake and eat it too.


End file.
